


The Sun Burns Out the Night

by Marvelouslife



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Thor (Comics), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelouslife/pseuds/Marvelouslife
Summary: Loki comes to Thor in hope to help with his PTSD and find out what happened to him for the time he's been absent.





	The Sun Burns Out the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know why I wrote this but, this ones for Thor

    He came to visit everyday. Thor seemed to appreciate the insolation that came from his room, and enjoyed the warmth of the sun that shined on his royal bed. The window was a great source of this heat and glow, and he stayed close by to its openness. Loki crept into his room undetected as usual but didn’t surprise Thor when he popped up behind him. Thor was staring out the window smiling warmly before Loki placed a hand on the head of the chair Thor was occupying. He didn’t respond to his entrance or even look in his direction, he just stared into the outside world. The sight made Loki frown, knowing that the unusual behavior may become normal.

     “Thor…”Loki said, wanting to begin his overthought discussion. Thor stopped him and lowered his head to chuckle to himself. Loki called to him again and placed a hand on his shoulder to capture his attention but he didn’t move. Loki rocked him a bit as he called him again before Thor decided to turn his attention away from the sunlight. The sun brought a smile on his face and contentment in mind. It gave him solace and balance when he watched it live day by day. To turn away from it meant to rid himself of that peacefulness and weigh himself with the burden of life beside him.

     His smile lowered but he kept the sense of genuity plastered. The sight to see his brother gave him a pleasantness that allowed him to look away from the light. The dark circles and bags under his eyes indicated the lack of sleeping he did. He had only been back home for a few weeks, but the malnourishment was present by the depleting muscles that were in past, prominent on his brother’s person. The scratches and scars left from battle were healing slower from the lack of will to rid them. Thor may have been smiling, but his physical appearance showed the mental state of his being.

      Loki smiled back pitifully but enjoying the smile Thor had, even with knowing the painful truth of his mental stability. Loki took a seat next to him keeping his hand on his shoulder, afraid that if he let go, that little connection he was luckily given would decimate. Loki didn’t want to spoil the smile that kept both him and Thor going and decided to ease the conversation onto him. He leaned forward and rested his arms on his thighs, “how have you been,” he simply asked. Thor thought for only seconds before having his answer pre-made.       

     “Fine,” he answered tiredly but using the little energy he had to cover it up.

     “Good,” he frowned knowing it was the exact opposite. Loki lifted his head when Thor noticed his frown. “The people of Asgard still plan to throw a celebration for your return. Father ordered for your appearance-”

      “I’d rather not show. I have too much to carry now, with the war and my duties to midgard, I-I can’t abandon them,” Thor said certain. He looked out the window to calm the nerves building inside him and the sun’s glow washed over him.

      “The war ended Thor, and the people of midgard can fend for themselves,” Loki executed his excuses. Thor was going to have to tell him the truth, he had to face it if they ever wanted to get past it. Thor looked away from him as he thought of other reason, searching in his mind for reasons not to go but ultimately circling back to the same ones. Loki waited for a response but he instead stood from his seat and walked towards his bed. Loki stood and watched him from the backside, noticing the weakness in his legs as he walked and his body quivering as he stood in place. He was cold but his body gave off no heat that would normally warm it. “Really, you should. Being surrounded by the people you care about and trust might do good for you,” Loki highly suggested, insisting him to go.  

       “They might come back,” Thor said in a lowered tone of anger. He kept the name silent, afraid of the word being spoken allowed. Loki could respect that and decided not to name the intruders who cause him this pain. “I have to be ready when they do,” he announced, keeping his distance and back turn to him. He didn’t want his younger brother to see his face for when he felt this way. It was something he should never have to see or encrypt in his mind. Loki stepped closer, observing the room as he did. The desk covered in the many plates untouched and the holes in wall caused by a blunt object or a fist.

      “How long has it been since you’ve had a maid or a servant clean your room?” Again, a pause before Thor could answer him efficiently.

      “I asked for no servant to disrupt,” he answered honestly. He knew it was weird for him to ask for a request like that but he didn’t want another being in his safe place unless it was family, but even that became a struggle to allow. His brother was the only exception, he could put his life in the hands of his brother knowing it was in safe keeping. His mother and father, although his parents, weren’t enough for his well being and safety.

     “Explains the full platters of food left on your desk,” Thor looked over his shoulder to see the rotting food left on his desk. Thor didn’t explain himself for the full platters which made Loki question him more. Thor walked back to his seat and watched the sun in attempt to calm his shaking. Loki took his seat and looked out with him to gain the connection he was beginning to lose. He was playing it patient and open just until Thor would crack. “You’ve been trapped in your room for weeks, you haven’t come out since your return. At least show your face once to the people, just to inform them that you're okay.” His absence of response brought sadness and irritation to Loki, “although, I know you are not.” Thor looked at Loki in blankness, hiding the truth from him.

        “I can not go, I have too much to worry about,” Thor avoided his brother’s gaze and focused on the light, thinking about his words in the back of his mind.

        “Thor…” Loki said, moving on to what he initially wished to talk about. “I didn’t come to talk about the celebration.” he admitted but Thor seemed to be trying to block his words. He called to him again but Thor didn’t respond and gazed at the shining sun. Loki grew frustrated and forced Thor to look at his worried expression and stop daydreaming. “Thor, you haven’t been yourself since you’ve came back and I’m scared,” Loki admitted forwardly.

       “I’m fine brother,” Thor tried to say coolly but finding it harder to hide the pain the longer his brother stayed. “No need to worry, I just need to-”

      “No Thor, something happen to you while you were gone and it has changed you,” Thor shook his head in denial but it only seem to upset him more. Thor wanted to bathe in the brightness to make the problems go away, but Loki forced him to see the truth he’s been running away from. “You haven’t eaten or slept, I have heard the night terrors you have and there’s holes in the wall. You’re always shaking whenever I come to see you and you’re always staring out the window, talking to the sun,” Loki grabbed his hands and showed how violent his hands were shaking. “I’ve been the only other person to see you Thor. Your friends are scared for you. Mother and father can’t stop thinking about your well being. All of Asgard fear their only hero is gone forever,” he updated him on recent events.

      Thor shook his head, wanting to stay in denial and watched the sun. Loki stood, closing the window and the curtains, “if you want to stare at the sun, than go outside.” Thor walked away to his bedpost but Loki turned to him, holding him by the shoulders, “talk to me Thor, please. Talk to your brother, tell me what happened,” Thor was too weak to remove his brother from him, all he could do was comply. “You were gone for years Thor, when we found you, you barely remembered your own name.” Thor’s body was limp before he made any move, having to work the energy to saying anything. “Tell me please,” Loki begged, succumbing to the sadness welting inside him.

     Thor was able to remove his brother’s grasp but in the process, fell to his knees in agony. The internal pain felt like a thousand knives being stabbed at his sides and a hundred burning arrows being shot in his neck. He coughed violently, feeling as though he was on the verge of vomiting but having nothing in his stomach to puke up. Loki dropped to help his brother up off the floor and helped him to his seat. Loki helped calm his brother but still wanted the answer to the question everyone’s been asking for the past five years.

     His coughs became sobs and he placed his face in his hands as he cried. He was far too dehydrated and starved to cry any tears but the whimpers were a good enough cry for help. He asked the gods of gods to free him from the burden he carried on his shoulders but not even the most merciful gods could save him now. He was damned to all the heavens and he knew nothing would change that. Loki asked him the last time for the truth behind those years of his absence. Thor couldn’t speak, but only could reveal the answer by showing.

      He stood, turning around and grabbed the center of his tunic and easily ripped the shirt off of his back with the internal strength inside of him. Loki saw the whip marks buried deep inside his skin and the thick red marks it left him. Cross marks covering his back and making thick over skin to patch the permanent damage. Stab wounds still showed had gotten infected, Thor had never went to the healers chamber when he returned. Before Loki could question, Thor turned around to show the worst of them all. Loki’s eyes widen to see a large hole in center of his chest. It was a perfect circle, digging deep into his chest, with his skin overlapping on patches. His chest was lifted high to reveal each specific marking done to make this missing piece in his body. Loki had no words to what he saw but Thor was able to answer, “they made it as a reminder to what they took.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...and Happy New Year


End file.
